


Alluvium

by BladedDarkness



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, The Lost Lagoon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: Even the most fertile of soil needs tending every now and again to put it right.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Alluvium

Even without the Moonstone, Cassandra still felt connected to the land. 

Oh, she wouldn't ever be able to manipulate black rocks again, even ignoring that they no longer existed, make no mistake about that. 

But the earth whispered to her. 

It told her of weary travelers that had traversed the roads of Vardaros in recent years. It spoke of the cold that never gave the soil room to breathe more than a few inches in Arendelle, and that one frozen summer not that long ago. It hissed with the pain of being lanced through and impaled for so long, a constant groan of agony that pulsed in the back of Cassandra's head as she helped the Brotherhood rebuild and they trained her, Hector most begrudgingly.

But Corona? Oh, the land of Corona hummed. For it had been touched, healed by the Sundrop. The land there professed few aches. It sang to her of recent alchemical explosions, of royal celebration gathering in the square. It reminded her of horseback races, echoing the thud of every hoofbeat like a familiar knock at the door. And the Lagoon…

The Lagoon swirled around in her mind, laughing and warm, and speaking above the low rumbling she heard elsewhere. Sparks of joy would tingle throughout Cassandra when she got close enough, and the Lagoon always beckoned.

And so, on this occasion, Cassandra indulged, Owl nestled in the shade of his branch. The sun was overhead, the breeze was light, and the water on her toes was warm as she lay on the banks, relaxed and dozing in spite of herself. The Lagoon would warn her if danger was afoot.

Half-asleep, the words became clearer, despite the murkiness of Cassandra's thoughts.

_ Lost something? You will find it, child. I was lost and you found me. But, this something is far beyond your reach. Farther back. Your power cannot go there, child. But mine can. Let me return your kindness, child. Let me return  _ **_you._ **

When Cassandra woke, the earth was different.

"What," she muttered groggily, feeling sleep tug heavy at her eyes. Owl gave half a hoot above her, seeming to quickly decide it wasn't worth the energy. 

Still muddled, she sat up and threaded her fingers into the silt of the bank, even more confused as the information twisted itself into her brain.

Corona was healthy, but bleeding. The pain of its citizens was reflected into the soil, a thousand indistinct blood droplets welting amongst the dust.

"This isn't right," she murmured, now struggling to her feet and regretting the tight stitching of Rapunzel's new Corona- commissioned outfit, made to welcome Cassandra back. She should have changed into her tunic or riding leathers before coming out here, but the Lagoon had beckoned. 

Called her, even, Cassandra realized.

Something had changed while she slept, and the Lagoon was behind it, but it merely laughed as she tried to pry more knowledge from its depths.

_ Enjoy yourself, child, for you will find more than you seek. _

This time, the voice surprised her and Cassandra yanked her daggers from their sheaths, eyes narrowed. Fidella straightened up at her movement, glancing around uneasily. 

The ground told her no one was around, and yet, the voice was as if someone had whispered in her ear. It felt as natural as the mud between her toes.

Still, Cassandra rinsed her feet and shoved her boots on, whistling for Owl and saddling Fidella quickly, driven by an urge to return to the castle as soon as possible.

A flash of white against the greenery had her pulling Fidella to a halt. The earth welcomed her footfalls cheerily, even through her boots, as if it had missed her in the short time she had been horseback. The ground pressed up against her being, heavy with pain, and duller than just the few hours ago when she had slept peacefully.

Cassandra reached out to the poster with trembling fingers. This was no old wanted handbill. This was recent, and yet it should not be. 

Crisp and new, yet painfully familiar, an image of the newborn Rapunzel painted and proclaimed missing on its surface. 


End file.
